Diskussion:Befreier
Scharfrichter / Befreier Wäre es nicht sinnvoller die beider Artikel zusammenzulegen? Es handelt sich um ein und dasselbe Schiff! Steffen Gebhart 00:57, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Genau wie Ankläger und Emanzipator. Nur weil die Zugehörigkeit wechselt braucht ein Schiff doch keine 2 Artikel. Stellt Euch mal vor wenn wir für jeden Planeten genauso viele Artikel erstellen müssten wie deren Regierung wechselte... Steffen Gebhart 01:00, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Finde ich nicht, die Crew wurde komplett ausgetauscht, Schiff wurde umgetauft und es hat "die Seiten Gewechselt" für mich is das ein neues Schiff... hierfür gibt es ja meherere Beispiele und bei all diesen haben die Schiffen ur noch die Hülle gemeinsam, wenn sie nicht ausgebessert wurde. Sofern die Schiffe umbenannt wurden, finde ich es ok es in mehreren Artikeln zu schreiben. --Modgamers 01:03, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hmm - also Anakin Skywalker wurde auch umgetauft, hat auch die Seiten gewechselt und sein Äusseres wurde auch ausgetauscht, trotzdem würde ich Darth Vader nicht als neue Person bezeichnen. In dieser Sache gehen die Meinungen wohl auch auseinander, aber der entscheidende Unterschied ist, dass Anakin/Vader eine unheimlich wichtige Figur darstellt und die Schiffe als solche eben nicht so spektakulär erscheinen. Ich finde, dass die Artikel über die Schiffe deutlich die Geschichte desselben darlegen sollten und nicht, dass der Artikel auf einen begrenzten Zeitraum, eben den Zeitraum der jeweiligen Zugehörigkeit, beschränkt sein soll. Entgegen Deiner Meinung behaupte ich da kein neues Schiff zu sehen. Steffen Gebhart 01:24, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Wir reden hier von Raumschiffen, nicht von Planeten oder Personen. Du magst die Schffe banal finden... ich eher nicht. Ich finde das auftauchen eines eintausendsechshundert Meter langen Stenrzerstöreres geradezu atemberaubend. Die Schiffe werden ausserdem ja von der kapernden Partei als "Neues" Schiff in Dienst gestellt, also ist das System so wie e immoment ist OK. Wenn du dann deine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Triumph und die Monarch lenken. Beide wurden in der Schlacht um Coruscant (6 NSY) ziemlich zu klump geschossen, wobei nur die Monarch noch einigermaßen funktionstüchtig sei. Ackbar meinte dazu, dass man wahrscheinlich beiden Schiffe bräuche um daraus ein funktionierendes zu machen, obowl die Monarch der Grundstock sein wird. Hierbei würde ich aber ganz klar von einem Neuen Schiff sprechen. Andere Beispiele: Die Lusankya; Sie wurde nicht umbenannt, hat aber die Seiten gewechselt. Hier sollte man die geschichte aus beiden Dienstperioden übernehmen, in einen Artikel. Die Eisenfaust hieß vorher Brawl.. jedoch wurde sie schnell umbenannt, jedoch verblieb sie beim Imperium in dieser Zeit. Hier kann es auch so bleiben... jedoch soltle man bei einer Kaperung der Schiffe von einem neuen Schiff ausgehen. --Modgamers 01:36, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nimms nicht persönlich - ich finde es keineswegs banal. Deine Argumentation bezieht sich mittlerweile in erster Linie rein auf die Namensgebung. Dein Beispiel zur Triumph und der Monarch: Das gestaltet sich in meinen Augen recht einfach. Der Artikel der Triumph endet mit der Ausschlachtung und der Artikel der Monarch geht nach der Instandsetzung mit dem Dienst in der Neuen Republik einfach weiter. Und wenn Du vom Auftauchen eines eintausendsechshundert Meter langen Stenrzerstöreres sprichst, dann sprichst Du letztendlich vom Auftauchen der Hülle und wenns nur ein Blechhaufen wäre, wäre es doch nur ein einziges Schiff mit einer Geschichte und keinesfalls was eigenständig neues. Es is doch nicht so, dass sich die Artikel irgendwie überschneiden, sondern vielmehr so, dass die beiden Artikel wie mit einer Schere regelrecht zerteilt wurden. Steffen Gebhart 14:48, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab ja schon Schiffs Artikel geschrieben und begutachtet in der Normalen Wikipedia geschrieben. Es ist voll kommen OK einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben, wenn ein Schiff, auch wenn es dies schon vorher gegeben hat, von einer Partei NEU bie sich INDIENST gestellt wurde, verbudnen mit einer Umbenennung, dass man da einen neuen Artikel nimmt.. so kann man auch besser die einzelnen "Lebensabschnitte" aufteilen... --Modgamers 14:53, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn Du meinst. Gib mir doch bitte mal ein Beispiel in der Wikipedia. Steffen Gebhart 15:35, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:Modgamers#Schiffe da zB. Die Schiffe der Preußischen Marine zB wurden zum großen Teil gekauft (SMS Barbarossa zB), da gibt es dann auch seperate Artikel einmal als ziviles Schiff oder als britisches Schiff und dann halt für die preuß. Marine, da auch hier meist der Name geändert wurde. --Modgamers 15:39, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Naja, Du musst schon zugeben, dass die Geschichte über die Barbarossa/''Britannia'' verflucht verwirrend dargestellt wird. Wie ich den 2 Artikeln entnehmen konnte wurde das Schiff inkl. der Übereignung an Preussen 4 mal herumgereicht (also warum nur 2 Artikel? Bild:--).gif). Ich hätte es auch dort bevorzugt die Geschichte des Schiffs in einem Rutsch lesen zu können als mir mühsam alle Infos heraussuchen zu müssen. Was wäre so falsch daran? Steffen Gebhart 16:06, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich persönlich finde blöd das man sich dann auf einen Namen einigen muss... da wird es sicherlich keilerreine geben. Ich persönlich finde es übersichtlicher wenn ich nach der Scharfrichter (Adjudicator mein ich) suche und dann auch nur das bekomme was ich auch suche... es gibt schlißelich ein hinweiß auf den Seitenwechesel. Also ist es für meinen Teil präziser wenn man zwei Artikel nimmt. --Modgamers 16:11, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das könnte man damit umgehen indem der Einleitungssatz kurz darauf hinweist wie es zur unterschiedlichen Namensgebung kam und dann innerhalb der Einleitung auf den entsprechenden Abschnitt verlinken. Die Übersicht bliebe gewahrt und der Präzison stünde nichts im Wege, zudem wäre alles auf einen Blick ohne weiteren Artikel einsehbar, was meiner Ansicht nach das Wichtigste wäre. Steffen Gebhart 16:19, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das sehe ich dann problematisch, da man ja dem Artikel nur einem Namen geben kann und somit das andere Schiff zu kurz kommt. Jertz gibt es ja auch schon hinweise darauf das es Namensänderungen gibt. Die Benachteiligung eines Teils des Schiffes finde ich nicht gut... und deine anfänglich beispiele mit Lord Vader passen nicht, da wie gesagt die Schiffe ansich nur äußerlich, wenn überhaupt gleich geblieben sind (Fliegender Händler, hat ja zB nen neuen Anstrich bekommen). Außerdem kommt es ja auch darauf an wie gut man die Einleitung beschreibt. Ich finde bis jetzt nichts umständliches dran mit zwei Artikeln zu arbeiten... --Modgamers 16:25, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde es zwar umständlich und unübersichtlich und die Gefahr einen Teil des Schiffes dabei zu vernachlässigen sehe ich dabei auch nicht, aber von mir aus sollst Du Deine getrennten Artikel haben. Sei doch aber mal ehrlich: Ein Artikel ist doch nicht weniger vollständig nur weil meinetwegen der erste oder letzte Name eines Schiffes verwendet wird als Artikelbezeichnung. Steffen Gebhart 16:42, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das mit der Namensfindung ist kein Problem, da es in den Jedipedia:Richtlinien bereits festgelegt ist: Wenn etwas umbenannt wurde (wie z. B. ein Schiff), wird der jüngste Name als Artikelbezeichnung gewählt. Also sollten meiner Meinung nach die Artikel unter dem neuen Namen zusammengefasst werden und der alte zu einem Redirect werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:07, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ackbar hat recht. So gesehen hat keiner von uns bisher daran gedacht sich auf die Richtlinien zu berufen und die sind nun mal für uns alle gültig. Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Stimmt zwar aber... in den Richtlinien ist nur von einer Umbenennung die Rede (Eisenfaust - Brawl zB) jedoch ist für mich nicht der Fall der kaperung und somit des Seitenwechsels drin. --Modgamers 17:37, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Dass es keinen Grund gibt, zwei Artikel für die selbe Sache zu machen, schien uns wohl einfach selbstverständlich, darum haben wir das in den Richtlinien nicht erwähnt. Eine Kaperung ist doch kein Grund, zwei Artikel zu dem Schiff zu schreiben. Da könnte man genauso gut einen neuen Artikel schreiben, weil der Kapitän gewechselt hat. Das macht aus dem Schiff doch nicht zwei. Und nicht nur, dass es einfach nur ein Schiff ist und bleibt; es ist auch nur unnötig komlizierter, wenn das eine Schiff einen, das andere zwei Artikel hat, nur, weil das letztere zum Seitenwechsel noch umbenannt wurde. Das ist vollkommen undurchsichtig und Steffen Gebharts Vergleich ist auch berechtigt, denn es stellt sich doch die Frage, warum ein Schiff nichtmehr das selbe sein soll, nur wegen seines Namens oder seines Besitzers, während z.B. Droiden nicht pro Besitzer einen Artikel haben, oder Personen einen pro Name. Wenn das Schiff schon durch die Umbenennung ein anderes sein soll, dann ist Anakin seit seinem Fall zur dunklen Seite erst recht ein anderer. Oder Han Solo seit seinem Austritt aus dem Imperium. Das sind Ereignisse, die sich wirklich auf die Personen auswirken und sie verändern. Aber das Schiff bleibt einfach wie es ist. Zuletzt werden dadurch noch die Kategorien und vor allem die Statistik verfälscht. Da halten wir den 4500. Artikel fest und tatsächlich sind wir noch gar nicht so weit, weil einige Artikel zweimal das selbe behandeln. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:29, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ach diese "Beispiele" sind doch alle nicht passen weil ihr euch zusehr mit dem Besitzer verbeisst... deswegen werdet ihr auch meien sichtweise nie ganz verstehen... --Modgamers 16:31, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ein passenderes Beispiel währe der Droide von Wedge Antilles den er in den X-Wing Romanen verwendet. Ihr geistert ja immer wieder um die Äußerlichkeiten rum... Darth Vader ist Anakin Skywalker... er hat zwar änderungen durchgemacht, jedoch sind dies nur äußerlich. Innen drinne ist es ja noch der selbe Character. Wedges Droide jedoch, würde der Speicher gelöscht und neu Programmiert und einen neuen Namen und neue Kennummer gegeben. Das einzige das noch an Mynock erinnert ist die Hülle. Ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, dass die beiden Droiden ein und das selbe sind nur weil sie sich die gleiche Hülle teilen. Und so ist es mit Schiffen, es ändern sich nicht äußerlichkeiten, sodnern innerlichkeiten --Modgamers 16:42, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Es geht mir ja gerade darum, dass keine Veränderung stattfindet, weder innerlich noch äußerlich und du trotzdem zwei Artikel machen willst. Denn gleichzeitig verändert sich Anakin nicht nur äußerlich sondern auch innerlich stark und hat trotzdem nur einen Artikel. In deinem letzten Kommentar vor meinem hebst du selbst nochmal die Kaperung hervor und auch am Anfang hast du die Aufteilung in zwei Artikel damit begründet, dass das Schiff gekapert und umbenannt wurde. Und jetzt sagst du, wir würden uns zusehr in den Besitzer verbeißen. Wenn das nicht - wie von dir angeführt - der Grund ist, was denn dann? Bei einem Droiden könnte man sich streiten, ob "der Droide" die Persönlichkeit oder die metallene Konstruktion ist. Aber ein Schiff hat keine Persönlichkeit, es ist nur eine Konstruktion und Name oder Zugehörigkeit sind nicht Teil des Dinges "Schiff". Und gib dich lieber nicht damit zufrieden, "dass wir dich einfach nie verstehen werden". Denn wenn man mit sowas anfängt, muss man den anderen auch begründen können, warum es so besser sein sollte. Es ist nicht so, dass man einfach alles so machen kann, wie es einem einfällt, mit dem Argument, dass einen die anderen halt nicht verstehen. Dann könnten wir die Richtlinien und Diskussionsseiten ja gleich dicht machen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:38, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Tja auch wenn Anakin eien wandlung durch macht, bleibt er doch der selbe... naja... wenn du an eienm Schiff nichts inneres erkennst, dann kannst du mich ehlrich nicht verstehen. Da ein SZ aber mind. 5000 Mann braucht um zu funktioniern, denke ich nich dass ein Schiff nur eine Konstruktion ist.. aber egal mach wie dir geheißen aber machs allein... ich denke man muss nicht imemr alles nachäffen was die WP macht aber ok... --Modgamers 18:51, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hey Modgamers - also wirklich! Arbeite mal an Dir und Deinem Umgang, es ist doch keine Art und Weise den Krempel anderen vor die Füße zu werfen nur weil sie nicht so wollen wie Du es gerne hättest. Geh doch mal auf die Argumente ein anstatt sie nur für unzutreffend zu erklären! Zudem gehts ja nicht darum einen einzelnen zu verstehen, sondern dass es der Leser versteht. Was soll das mit nachäffen zu tun haben? Ich hab die Diskussion begonnen, weil ich es verwirrend fand mir die Geschichte eines Schiffes aus zwei Artikeln zusammenreimen zu müssen. Steffen Gebhart 21:45, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Modgamers, du sagst, Anakin sei der selbe, obwohl er sich verändert hat. Er war ein netter, hilfsbereiter Junge, für den Obi-Wan wie ein Vater war. Und dann bringt er Jedi, Jünglinge und sogar seine geliebte, schwangere Frau um und ist besessen davon, auch noch Obi-Wan zu töten. Und du willst sagen, dass diese Änderung weniger einschneidend ist, als der Austausch der Crew eines Schiffes? Abgesehen davon, dass die Crew wahrscheinlich eh nicht immer exakt die selbe ist, ist sie vor allem nicht Teil des Schiffe, sondern arbeitet nur auf dem Schiff. Die Bevölkerung eines Planeten ist auch alle 25 Jahre eine andere, genauer gesagt sogar jeden Tag. Naja, wenn ich deinen Kommentar richtig deute und du in Zukunft keine Schiffsartikel mehr splittest, soll's damit gut sein. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 12:23, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Soll ich die Artikel zusammenfassen oder will das jemand anderes machen? Gruß, --Bel Iblis 23:28, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) *@Bel Iblis- es hat Dir mal noch keiner widersprochen. Steffen Gebhart 16:45, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) *@Steffen, dann fang ich jetzt mal an. Grüßken, --Bel Iblis 16:52, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ich habe Scharfrichter und Befreier als auch Ankläger und Emanzipator zusammengefasst. Ist es so in Ordnung? Gruß, --Bel Iblis 17:02, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Du hättest ja auch den Text mit anpassen sollen und nicht einfach nur zusammenwerfen. Gibt es noch weitere Schiffe die gekapert wurden? Steffen Gebhart 17:32, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Regenbogen von Coruscant und die Viper. --Bel Iblis Tee? 00:00, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für den Hinweis auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ganz offensichtlich hast Du recht! Ich bitte darum die beiden Artikel zu diesem Schiff ebenfalls zusammenzulegen - ich hab leider wenig Zeit im Moment - kannst Du das übernehmen, Bel Iblis? Danke Steffen Diskussion 17:52, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem. Ich übernehme das. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:54, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Erledigt. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:58, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Quelle für Adjudicator Aus welcher Quelle geht denn hervor, dass es sich bei der Adjudicator aus The Force Unleashed II (Roman) (erster Absatz in der Geschichte) um die Befreier handelt? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:22, 7. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Ich wars nicht. Nur das die Liberator auch die Adjudicator ist, geht aus Mission der Rebellen hervor und müsste sich auch aus dem Truce at Bakura Sourcebook und dem Dark Empire Sourcebook entnehmen lassen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:43, 7. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Ich mein nur, weil davon nichts im Artikel verwendet wird... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:47, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Die Scharfrichter war vielleicht bei der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia dabei, als ein imperialer Sternzerstörer und zwei Fregatten die Rebellen in die Flucht trieben. Es ist nicht belegt, dass es sich dabei um die Scharfrichter handelt, doch ging dies aus Vermutungen des Rebellen Nitram hervor. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:34, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Nenene, der vermutet nur, dass es die Adjudicator ist, dann fehlt allerdings immer noch die Quelle, dass die Adjudicator die Befreier ist "... ja, ein imperialer Sternzerstörer, Imperium-Klasse. Könnte die Adjudicator sein." (TFU II Roman) Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:41, 9. Mär. 2011 (CET)